Just Another Name Tag
by WriterRoxas
Summary: I just want to leave. I just want answers. I just want to see my friends again. Why do I have to die here? What did I do wrong? I want to leave.


I don't want to die.

I don't want to die.

Please... don't let me die.

My lungs were empty of air; my sides burning as I desperately gulped oxygen. For so long, I'd been running. Running from everything I could see in this god-forsaken school.

Why was I even here? Was it Hell? Could I ever leave? Evidently not. All exits were sealed, and if they decided to open... all that was out there was an endless forest that I suspected would swallow me up in darkness forever.

It had been eight days... no, more like nine. Maybe. I didn't know any more. It didn't really matter at this point. I had no energy left, my tired and abused body slowly sinking to the floor. I needed food, but I had nothing to eat, except maybe the rotting flesh of students that had died in this place before me. And there was enough skeletons and corpses to fill all the classrooms in this hell-hole.

I had no water. The unrelenting rain outside only mocked me; the tap water had proven to be lethal, as my best friend had regurgitated the stuff almost instantly. Along with half her organs, from what I could see.

Why? Why did he have to die like that? Why do have to die like this? Just what did I do?

I try to crawl forward, but even moving my arm was proving too much for me now. Whatever power I had left, any adrenaline keeping my body moving, it had been expended running away from that giant monster. Again. He kept coming back, no matter how much I ran...

A tear rolled down my dirty, slightly bloody face. That man had smashed a hammer right into a classmate's face, squashing it against a wall like some sort of melon. Haha. Like a melon. Melon head.

I started giggling uncontrollably at the mental image. Her head replaced with a green, oval fruit. Her blood replaced with the juice it contained... yeah, that was all that had happened back there. Just like how my best friend only spat out tomato juice. And those skeletons were all plastic...

I could hear giggling besides my own, right in front of me. Straining, I rolled my eyes upward, seeing the bare, pale feet of what appeared to be a little girl.

"What's so funny, Sempai? Can you tell me?" the little girl asked in an angelic voice. I had never seen her before. She was probably cute. Hard to tell without looking further up, which I had no strength to do.

"Oh, nothing," I grunted in a rough, hoarse whisper. Oh god how I wanted some water, "Just... melon head."

"'Melon head'?" She repeated in wonder.

"Melon head," I repeated.

We giggled some more at that. It was a funny mental image, after all. No, screw that, it was hilarious. Hehe. Kana would laugh too if her head wasn't a puddle of crushed flesh right now. No, sorry, shreds of melon.

The girl's laughter trailed off, as did mine, eventually. She crouched, patting the back of my head. I felt a little self-conscious of my unwashed hair, but from the strands I could see falling from her own head... we were in the same boat. Man, you'd think I'd have found a shower room by now.

"You've not got long, huh?" the girl sounded a little different now... how could I put it? She sounded less polite, "Ten minutes at most, I'd bet. Isn't that a shame?"

I nodded to the best of my ability. If I moved it too much, the headache I was experiencing got worse. It was really bugging me.

"Well, that's okay. Now you can finally leave this place," she said in a soothing voice. No... no, it wasn't soothing. It was tinged with... mocking.

"When you close your eyes forever, you'll be in Heaven," she whispered in a voice that suppressed more giggles, "And you'll never have to feel pain or hunger again... would you like that?"

I would. I would kill for that, actually. It might make entering Heaven slightly more difficult, but still.

"Close them now," She whispered. Ordered, more like. "Close them and then... you can enter Heaven."

I obliged.

...

...

...

I still don't want to die, but... Heaven was a good alternative.

"And now... open."

She was still there? Huh. She must be an angel. My Guardian Angel. Not a very good one, if she let me go to Hell in the first place, but hey, I got out in the end. I opened my eyes to the same dirty, dilapidated wooden floor that I had lay on seconds ago.

Something started kicking at my side. It hurt. It made me feel sick. With pitiful groans, I tried to roll away. It took so long, but I finally fell onto my back, staring blearily at the ceiling. The pale, grinning face of a girl with black hair loomed over me, her eyes cold and filled with hatred and sadistic glee.

"Welcome to Heaven," She giggled, "Heavenly Host Elementary!"

Cackling maniacally, she disappeared from view, while I lay there with my hopes crushed. I was still in Hell. Still suffering. I was never going to escape. The ghosts were right; there was no escape.

Heavy footsteps plodded closer. Familiar footsteps. So this was it, then. I was going to die like Kana, with my head crushed by a giant hammer.

...Ha. Melon head.


End file.
